A slot machine is a casino gambling machine with reels of indicia. When a wager is placed, a wagering game can be initiated on the slot machine. The wagering game can involve the reels of indicia spinning into random positions. An award for the wagering game can be determined using the random positions of indicia. The positions of the indicia can be compared to outcomes in a pay table. For some outcomes, a bonus game can be initiated. The bonus game can award an additional award to a patron.